


there are so many fish in the sea (but you're the one for me)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, fish market au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: miya atsumu confesses his love for mati in a parking lot after an intense fish fight
Relationships: miya atsumu/mati
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	there are so many fish in the sea (but you're the one for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/gifts).



a fish flashed in the distance. mati squinted, before realising that the fish was actually moving and it was travelling at a rapid speed towards her. she ducked and in one smooth arc, flung the fish in her hand towards one miya atsumu. it missed him.

“long time no sea,” atsumu said, twirling a salmon in his right hand as he slowly approached mati. he glanced over his shoulder where the fish mati had thrown lay on the ground. “not bad, not bad. cod do better though.”

“you’ve met your nemosis, atsumu,” mati growled. “you’re going down today.”

atsumu pulled out a swordfish from behind his back. “do ya really think i’m going to rise to the bait?”

“dolphinitely,” she responded. mati charged at him, yellowtail in one hand, tuna in the other, with a barramundi strapped to her left leg and a red snapper strapped to her right. the red snapper, however, slid out of its strap and mati slipped on it, crashing right into atsumu. they both toppled over and landed on the hard gravel of the parking lot.

mati knew what she had to do. if she saw an opportunaty, there was no way she wouldn’t take it. she fell into his arms.

“hey atsumu,” she murmured, tucking a a goldfish behind her ear. “you’re fintastic, but you’re going to jail for stealing my heart.”

“gillty as charged.” atsumu smirked. “i ain’t no fisherman but i sure want to catch your attention.”

“you whaley need to stop being so cute, because if i were a fish i’d be hooked on you.” mati refused to back down.

“this isn’t the plaice for me to profess my love to someone as sofishticated as ya,” said atsumu. “wanna go back to mine?” 

“i can’t… but you sure can take me on a date some other time. you can even…” a deep blush spread over mati’s cheeks. “…teach me how to fish.”

atsumu grinned. “will ya be mine?”

“yeah, i want to be your gillfriend, but can you promise that we’ll be exclusive to each other?”

atsumu smiled, slipping a slippery hand into mati’s. “of course. yer the only fish in the sea for me."


End file.
